


Formal

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall glanced over the green country that he called his kingdom; he loved everything about his home. He loved how the sun always shone prettily over the small red houses in the villages and how the habitants were so nice and caring. He loved how the grass was always green and wet and how the summers were so warm. He loved his Ireland, but he couldn’t help that he felt a bit alone sometimes.</p><p>His mother and father were beginning to grow old, and it was soon his turn to take over the corwn. But he wasn’t ready yet; he hadn’t found that person in his life that he was going to marry. When he had been just a child, his nanny’s had read him fairy tales about love, how they just looked at each other and then a few days later there were this massive wedding and then they lived happily ever after. But it wasn’t that easy as he first had thought, even though there were a lot of persons who would gladly give him their hands so that he could put a diamond ring on their finger, he hadn’t found the right one yet. Not that one that made his heart flutter and his belly being filled with purple shy butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

Niall glanced over the green country that he called his kingdom; he loved everything about his home. He loved how the sun always shone prettily over the small red houses in the villages and how the habitants were so nice and caring. He loved how the grass was always green and wet and how the summers were so warm. He loved his Ireland, but he couldn’t help that he felt a bit alone sometimes.

His mother and father were beginning to grow old, and it was soon his turn to take over the corwn. But he wasn’t ready yet; he hadn’t found that person in his life that he was going to marry. When he had been just a child, his nanny’s had read him fairy tales about love, how they just looked at each other and then a few days later there were this massive wedding and then they lived happily ever after. But it wasn’t that easy as he first had thought, even though there were a lot of persons who would gladly give him their hands so that he could put a diamond ring on their finger, he hadn’t found the right one yet. Not that one that made his heart flutter and his belly being filled with purple shy butterflies.

Lately his parents had found him sitting on the cold marble steps with his head hidden in his palms and they felt a bit sad because of their son’s misfortune. Queen Maura took her husband’s hand and drew him away before she whispered to him that she wanted to arrange a huge prom in the palace, a fest where they were going to find a man to their blue-eyed son. Niall sighed hopefully when they told him about their idea; he wanted so badly to find someone that he could love forever.

-

“Cinderstyles, you come here, right now!” Simon shirked.

Harry ran the fastest he could down the stairs, his old and dirty clothes were swaying in the air when he almost fell down on he last three steps. The two stepbrothers were laughing evilly at him as they pointed with their index fingers on him; he really hated the twins Zayn and Louis. They were almost as mean as their father was; they always made sure that they could make mockery of him.

“You’re going to sew them new gala clothes, the prince is arranging a fest to find the love of his life and who could resist Zayn and Louis?” Simon said proudly as he patted his boys on their backs.

 _‘About everybody’_ Harry thought to himself.

-

The curly haired sobbed loudly on the floor with his black and white cat in his arms; he thought about the prom that his stepbrothers were attending to right now. Why couldn’t it be possible for him to go to the palace and meet prince Niall, the man of his dreams. He wasn’t certain if the blonde still remembered it, but once upon a time they met when they were just children. The prince helped Harry when he had dropped a basket of loaves, and he took him home on his white horse, and since that day he knew that he was in love.

“Cinderstyles, why are you crying on the floor?” He heard a calm voice asking.

He looked up and met two nice brown eyes; in his hand he held a wand near his chest. He had never seen the man before; he wondered why he was in their house.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your fairy Godbrother Liam, Cinderstyles,” he exclaimed.

“And I’m going to help you so that you can attend to the ball.”

The older boy waved his wand before he saw a black, shiny suit replaced his old clothes. Harry couldn’t really believe what happened in front of his eyes, was it really magic? A tiny slap-bang was heard, and when he ran to the window there was a big white pumpkin waiting for him that his now giant cat Dusty drew.

“So, so, hurry up now. And remember, at twelve this midnight you have to say goodbye to your beloved prince.”

Harry didn’t even bother to thank Liam, all he wanted was to go to the dance.

-

Nothing was going as he had planned. All the men were just like everybody else, good-looking but with no charming personality. He couldn’t even count how many times he had turned down to dance tonight; there wasn’t that spark that he wanted.

His daydreaming stopped when a boy with eyes green as the grass and curls softer than feathers appeared. He looked shyly at him before he stretched out his hand and the prince finally accepted a dance in this beautiful evening.

“You’re really pretty.” He said loudly as the violins were playing.

“Thank you, you too.” The prince smiled.

They danced the whole night under the crystal lamp that seemed to only light up on them and clock reached midnight. Suddenly the green-eyed started to panic and released him of the smaller teen’s grip. Prince Niall didn’t understood what had happened, all he could think about was their future that he wanted them to spend together.

“Wait! Where are you going?” He screamed.

The boy just ignored him as he was running swiftly, but a glass-bowtie had fell down on one of the steps. He promised himself that he was going to find the boy someday, even if it took his whole life to do it.

-

“Do you hear that boys, the prince is coming to this house today to look if one of you is his charming dance partner.” Uncle Simon said.

When Harry heard the words he felt a tiny tingling feeling of hope in his heart, what if the prince remembered him beyond all the fancy clothes he had worn the night before. He could still feel the touch of the hands on his skin when they had swayed slowly on the dance floor.

“Cinderstyles, I want you to clean their nicest clothes so that he will see how good my sons is for him.” Simon ordered.

He mumbled a small okay before he was turning to the bathroom to begin with the laundry. But he hadn’t had the time to go so far, because suddenly the prince had appeared behind the door.

His stepfather plastered a fake smile on his lips before he opened the door, the blonde walked in even though the older man hadn’t told him to do so. He took up the glass-bowtie from a box before he tried it on Zayn whose neck was too thin and Louis whose neck was too thick. The prince sighed sadly when the bowtie didn’t fit them either, but then he saw Harry hiding in the corner. He knew that he had seen those pretty green eyes before, so he went to the dirty boy and put it on, it fitted perfectly.

-

Three days later there was a big wedding arranged in the kingdom, the two grooms looked fondly on each other as they exchanged the golden rings on the other’s hand. The royal couple lived happily ever after. 


End file.
